<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Two year anniversary. by thxwxntxrsxldxxr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985939">Two year anniversary.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxwxntxrsxldxxr/pseuds/thxwxntxrsxldxxr'>thxwxntxrsxldxxr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avengers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24985939</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxwxntxrsxldxxr/pseuds/thxwxntxrsxldxxr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Bucky have been together for two years and today is your anniversary. Tony Stark being Tony Stark throws a party for you. It’s great until things get a little tense between the three of you...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Tony Stark/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first time ever writing something like this so it won’t be great. Also sorry if there are any spelling mistakes or grammar mistakes.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The party was amazing. We had snacks, drinks, music, everything you could imagine... and karaoke! Nat and Clint were up there all night singing their drunk asses off to 80’s music. </p><p>The night was perfect - everything was there, apart from my boyfriend. Sometimes he got like this, nervous he would go all Winter Soldier on everyone and something terrible would happen. I assured him it wouldn’t but he didn’t listen. Oh well, I’ll see him later in bed for an anniversary treat.</p><p>Tony came up on stage and announced that this would be the last song as we all had a meeting in the morning with Fury so we couldn’t be too hungover. </p><p>Stark came over to me and said I should have the last song as the party was for me. With a few groans I got up and headed for the stage, still keeping an eye out for Bucky. I saw him slip away earlier but I didn’t see where he went. Then suddenly my favourite song came on and Tony had set up two microphones for us. </p><p>Everyone cheered as the song came to an end and then Tony did something unexpected...</p><p>He kissed me.</p><p>Passionately.</p><p>I can’t say I didn’t enjoy it. </p><p>My stomach filled with a hot sensation.</p><p>Tony had sure had practice.</p><p>The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like forever.</p><p>I got lost in his deep brown eyes.</p><p>But then I saw something in the corner of my eye and knew the night wasn’t going to be fun anymore...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Bucky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tell me in the comments if you have any ideas for shorts you want me to write.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky.</p><p>He saw.</p><p>I don’t know how much but it was obviously enough.</p><p>He slipped back into the darkness behind the door but he knew I had seen him too. </p><p>I ran off stage ignoring everybody and pushing past whoever was in my way.</p><p>How could I be so stupid.</p><p>I should have looked for Bucky sooner.</p><p>I should have known Stark would do something.</p><p>I heard people following me and asking where I was going but I kept running. </p><p>I finally found Bucky in the kitchen. He was mad. I didn’t know what to say but he did.</p><p>”WHAT WAS THAT?” He screamed.</p><p>”I’m sorry” I replied, I knew I looked a mess. I had mascara running down my cheeks from crying.</p><p>”YOUR SORRY? ITS OUR ANNIVERSARY AND YOU ARE KISSING OTHER GUYS! TWO YEARS WE HAVE BEEN TOGETHER! I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE!” He stopped realising how much he was scaring me. Without knowing he had come closer to me with every word. I was worried he was going to hit me or worse. Who knows what he would do if the Winter Soldier came out now.</p><p>”I- I didn’t mean to” I whispered.</p><p>”It was Tony he pulled me in and wouldn’t let go” </p><p>“NO! YOU W-“ He stopped again realising he was towering over me. </p><p>“Just leave me alone” He finally said in a small voice as he walked off.</p><p>I realised he was crying too but before i could do anything Nat came in and ran over to me. </p><p>“Come on, you can spend the night in my room” She said and lead me off to bed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Clint</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this ones quite short but I have lots of ideas for the morning after the party but i wasn’t sure how to get there - anyways hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nat lead me off to bed and helped me change into shorts and an old top. She looked worried but tried not to show it too much.</p><p>”It’s gonna be alright, okay?” She said trying to comfort me but we all knew that wasn’t her strong point. After a while of me crying and Nat soothing me as well as she could I saw a figure at the door.</p><p>”Can I come in?” </p><p>It was Clint. </p><p>I liked Clint. Ever since I had moved in with Bucky to the Avengers tower he had been like a big brother to me. We played video games together, pranked the others, got in a lot of trouble... He came and sat down next to me on the bed and hugged me. Nat slipped off saying she was going to get me drink. </p><p>I don’t know how long Clint held me but it helped. His warmth kept me from thinking about the night and he didn’t mind me crying into his shoulder. </p><p>“I think you should get some sleep now, yeah?” </p><p>“Yeah” I agreed, I was really tired and Nat said she didn’t mind crashing on the couch so I didn’t have to go anywhere. </p><p>I fell back onto the soft pillows after Clint left and drifted off crying about the night. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Morning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up and looked around a bit confused, then i remembered I was in Nat’s room.</p>
<p>Then I remembered why.</p>
<p>I looked at the time and panicked! 11:07! We had a meeting with Fury at 10:00! I ran downstairs to see why nobody had woken me up but Bruce saw me and stopped me. He explained they had told Fury what happened and how they let you and Bucky sleep in. </p>
<p>I complained and told him they shouldn’t have done that - as much as I needed it. </p>
<p>Work was work and home was home. </p>
<p>Those lives didn’t mix.</p>
<p>At all.</p>
<p>I began walking down the stairs listening to Bruce talk about the project he was working on right now. some hyperthe- I don’t know, I don’t understand science all that well. But I was glad to have the distraction because as I walked into the kitchen to make some breakfast (or rather ask Steve to make me breakfast - he makes excellent pancakes!) He was there. </p>
<p>I stopped in my tracks.</p>
<p>I wasn’t ready. </p>
<p>Not yet. </p>
<p>I needed time to plan what to say.</p>
<p>Bucky wasn’t ready either it seemed as he tensed up and froze in his position. His fork halfway towards his mouth. </p>
<p>We stared at each other for a millisecond then both looked away. </p>
<p>I went to the coffee machine to make a drink and he went to the sink to put away his plate.</p>
<p>Then he left, and that was that.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Deciding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this one is short again. Tomorrow it will be longer as I will have a bit more time but enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I got changed ready to train and then walked into the gym. I saw Steve there and smiled at him - he didn’t smile back. I thought he would be happy to see me after the party but he just punched his training bag a few more times and walked out.</p>
<p>I had hurt his friend, during all of this I had forgotten how Bucky must be feeling. Two years we had been together and now because Stark was a jerk it had all been ruined. But Bucky didn’t know it was Tony’s fault. </p>
<p>I loved him. I still do. He was perfect for me and I was perfect for him. Everyone knew it.</p>
<p>After running for 30 minutes and thinking things through I decided I needed to speak to Bucky. Privately. I didn’t know what I was going to say but he needs to know that it wasn’t my choice to kiss Stark. </p>
<p>I went back to my room to have a shower but decided not to. If I had time to properly think this through then I would end up being to scared and backing out. So still in my leggings and sweaty top, I headed up to Buckys floor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Talk.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Comment any ideas you have for this story or other shorts you want me to write. Enjoy!<br/>(y/n/h) Your name here.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I started walking towards Buckys room. I was nervous, what was he going to think? </p>
<p>I saw him sat on the bed getting changed into training gear. I took a few more steps then remembered this wasn't my room anymore. I knocked and he looked over at the door.</p>
<p>"Go away" He mumbled in my direction.</p>
<p>"We need to talk."</p>
<p>"No, you want to talk, I don't care"</p>
<p>"Please..."</p>
<p>"Leave me alone... I said GO AWAY"</p>
<p>"Look, Buck. I didn't want to kiss Stark, he just pulled me in. I couldn't exactly push him away in front of everyone"</p>
<p>"Please Buck..."</p>
<p>"Don't call me that. My names James."</p>
<p>"Sorry." </p>
<p>I gave up. I began to leave and I regretted ever coming to his room. </p>
<p>"Wait... I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you." He said.</p>
<p>"It's fine. I'll leave. You don't want me here." I was almost out of the door.</p>
<p>"No, stay. We need to talk."</p>
<p>He grabbed my hand. Not aggressively. Softly, just like he used to. He sat me down on his bed and began to talk.</p>
<p>"I still love you (y/n/h) I miss you. If you don't love me, tell me. Please"</p>
<p>"I do still love you Buc- Sorry, James."</p>
<p>"It's fine"</p>
<p>"I didn't want to kiss Stark. He just pulled me in and wouldn't let go. I should have come looking for you sooner, God I'm so stupid." I was crying by now.</p>
<p>"Stop, you're not stupid. If it was Tony why didn't you tell me."</p>
<p>"I tried, but you were shouting and I was scared." I trailed off.</p>
<p>"Look at me. I'm sorry I shouted at you. I was just mad and let my anger get the best of me. But I think we both need to have a conversation with Tony."</p>
<p>"Okay" He led me out of the room and we headed downstairs together, both looking a mess.</p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>8. The Elevator.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this is so short, I didn't have much inspiration for it but hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bucky and I waited for the elevator hoping Tony would be downstairs. This was going to be a long morning.</p><p>As the elevators doors dinged open I saw the person we were looking for. Tony Stark. The jerk himself.</p><p>Bucky froze so I had to lead him past the doors. I began to speak but Stark cut me off.</p><p>"I think we ne-"</p><p>"No."</p><p>That was it. Bucky looked as if he could slap Tony round the face.</p><p>The doors dinged again and Tony walked out. Bucky was pissed. He began to follow Stark but I grabbed his arm to pull him back. This wasn't the time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>9. Movie Night.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry if this isn't great - I didn't have much time and had a laughing fit right before I started writing so I couldn't focus much but enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elevator dinged once more and I stepped out. Bucky went down 2 more floors to the gym and I went off to have a shower.</p><p>*Time Skip*</p><p>Dinner tonight was take-out pizza. We were all still recovering from last night - the drama and the drinks -  so nobody wanted to cook. Clint said we should watch a movie as Steve still had some Star Wars films to catch up on so after finishing four pizzas between us, Nat made some popcorn and we all went to the screening room. </p><p>Thor got to the couch first but Steve pushed him off and they ended up fighting for space. Nat and I sat on the bean bags on the floor. Clint was hanging from the air vents and occasionally threw popcorn down to tell us to shut up. Bruce and Tony sat on the chairs at the back. Bucky sat on the floor leaning on the couch. </p><p>We watched 3 Star Wars films then decided we should all go to bed as it was pretty late. I stayed on the couch so Nat could have her bed back but Bruce said he was going to be in the lab all night so I could have his room for tonight.</p><p>*Time Skip*</p><p>I woke up feeling a lot better than last night.</p><p>I got dressed and headed downstairs. I bumped into Clint on the way.</p><p>"Bucky wants to talk to you"</p><p>"Okay, thanks Clint"</p><p>"Good luck" He said it slightly sarcastically.</p><p>I was wondering what Bucky wanted to talk about and why Clint told me 'good luck' so I sped up and slammed into Thor. Jeez, I need to focus. Bumping into Clint was fine because we play fight all the time but the God of Asgard? Different story.</p><p>"Have fun in there" He said, a little laughter in his voice.</p><p>Oh no. This couldn't be good. I got a little nervous as I rounded the corner into the kitchen and was very confused by what I saw...</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>10. Make-Up?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have never written this sort of thing before now so feel free to give me any corrections in the comments! This is the finale so I hope you enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I stared at what was in front of me.</p><p>My favourite flowers were laid out all around the kitchen and pancakes with syrup on the countertop. </p><p>"Surprise!" Someone said softly, I recognised that voice anywhere. Bucky was standing there looking a little nervous but smiling. </p><p>"What's this for?" I said as I walked over to him.</p><p>"Our anniversary, doll." He used my nickname which gave me butterflies in my stomach. </p><p>I looked up at him and smiled.</p><p>"You forgive me?"</p><p>"Of course. I spoke to Tony and we talked everything through. And I didn't punch him!"</p><p>I laughed a little at the last part which made Bucky smile.</p><p>"I love you Buck." I was being careful with what I said but meant this. I didn't want to ruin things again.</p><p>"I love you to doll."</p><p>"Now come here." He said excitedly.</p><p>I ran to him and he wrapped his arms around me, kissing my head just like he used to. I felt the coolness of his metal arm and realised Nat and Clint were standing in the doorway. I smiled at them and they just laughed as they walked off. </p><p>Bucky and I stayed the night together back in his room wrapped in each other's arms.</p><p>Everything was perfect again.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>